


it’s in your blood

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Killing, Murder, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Kim Woojin, Vampires, because i love vampires, fight me, its p mild though, they do kill their victim, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: chan has been at this bait-and-attack scheme for centuries, but his nightly outings have become a lot more enjoyable since he’s met woojin.





	it’s in your blood

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended
> 
> this is my first work so i hope you enjoy sksksk

“we’ve got him,” chan says with a smile, his fangs on full display.  
he and woojin had been stalking the man for about 30 minutes. he’d left the bar drunk and delirious; a perfect target.  
as the man stumbles down the alleyway, woojin leaps from his perch next to chan, swiftly and silently landing behind a dumpster out of the drunk man’s view. he bites his wrist, smears the blood about his face a bit—

_this should be convincing enough..._

and takes his position.  
“oh, help me, please!” he cries, almost mockingly.  
fooling a drunk, a drunken human at that, doesn’t take skilled theatrics.  
“wha...t??” the man slurs, glazed eyes darting to woojin’s bloodied figure on the ground. “bro..are you ’kay?”

_he’s smashed as shit._

his stumbling around draws a snicker out of chan, whose muscles are tense as he readies himself to spring into action.

woojin doesn’t answer the man, instead choosing to writhe on the ground to create more of a spectacle. the man apparently decides that is reason enough to clutch woojin’s bleeding wrist and wail in confusion and distress. then, chan attacks.  
his bound from the gabled roof is well-calculated, feet hitting the ground directly behind the man. he grips the man’s shoulders and twists them back at an unnatural angle, tearing the tissue and dislocating both joints in one practiced motion.  
the man hasn’t even the time to scream before chan has his hand on the man’s tongue, slicing it out with a sharpened nail and watching it fall to the ground with a terrible squelch. 

_poor thing._

then, the elder, after licking the blood from his self-inflicted wound, is behind the man and holding his wrists at the nape of his neck with one hand, the other ghosting over the man’s neck. the vampire’s eyes shine with an unsatisfied hunger.  
the vampires nod to each other calmly as they restrain the man’s erratic attempts at escape. their strength is much greater than that of a human; combined, they are objectively unstoppable. they both take a side of the human’s neck, woojin accessing his internal jugular vein and chan, his external jugular. this pulls the man out of his shock from before, but he is unsuccessful in using his voice to form words due to a lack of tongue. he instead forces out choked gibberish, blood gushing from his mouth.

_pity. i have a feeling his screams would have been delightful._

but that’s for another time.

the two shamelessly gnaw at their victim’s neck; they’d been exceptionally hungry as of late. the skin around the punctures begins to break more, drops of crimson litter the ground and streams run down the man’s neck. 

_it’s so beautiful in the moonlight,_

thick, dark blood flows down chan’s throat and drips onto his chin.  
the two drink and drink, the hallucinogenic venom from their fangs entering the human’s bloodstream. it gives all three involved a wonderful high. 

though he does not unlatch his jaw from their victim’s neck, woojin inhales sharply, relishing the ecstasy and the pure power that flows through him. chan is used to the high, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying it. he leans back, lifting his head to the sky for a moment and then snaps his maw around the human’s neck once again. 

the man experiences a high as well, gasping in surprise despite the pain.  
though, this seems to be a short-lived thing. he groans in resignation, limbs finally going slack under the vampires’ hold.

as life fades from their meal, the vampires don’t hold back. they begin to tear at the flesh of his neck, of his shoulders, of his chest. anywhere that the man’s heart is still pumping blood is targeted, drained of the substance, and ripped out. they can’t have their beloved walking buffet dying on them in the middle of their feeding, now, can they? dead blood tastes good, but the blood of the living is sweeter and richer, so the two lap up as much of the fresh blood as they can before it sours.

the alley smelled of sulfur before the attack, but now the pungent, metallic scent of blood hangs heavy in the air. soon, they know, it will reek of festering, decaying flesh.  
they leave behind a battered and bruised corpse behind them—the feral werewolves might enjoy that during the full moon—returning to the rooftops once again. cruel laughter fills the air, and off into the night they flee.


End file.
